Oliver Queen is having his cake and eating it too
by HayleyMikaelson
Summary: Did she really say she wanted to be in an open relationship? God, she was something else. An angel came to mind. Oliver Queen knew he was going to enjoy having his cake and eating it too. Though the thought of Felicity dating other guys made him want to strangle them all. He knew it wasn't fair but couldn't she just date him and just him?
1. Oliver Queen

Oliver was one lucky son of a bitch, and he knew it too.

Being born into one of the wealthiest family in America, he has lived a life where anything he wanted could be his by the snap of his fingers. Wanted a new car? He got it. Wanted a new motorcycle? Sure, only the best money can buy. Didn't do his school work for the entire year? It doesn't matter seeing as his parents always covered for him, throwing their money at whoever could help their child pass the grade.

His parents knew that perhaps they should have been less lenient towards their child, especially after the years that had gone by, because Oliver was becoming more and more of a trust fund baby each year. Always relying on their money to get him out of trouble or cause the trouble. Though how could they be the parents they know they should be when they were never home. Always away in business with only maids to take care of him, and soon enough his younger sibling, Thea. Not even five years young and she already had a maid of her own.

Oliver resented his parents as soon as he became a teenager. He had joined every sports team his private school had to offer, in hopes his parents would be proud of him, and they were even though they never say anything about it. Not once had they attended Oliver's sports game to cheer him on, and perhaps that when he just stopped trying. Oliver finally realized that no matter what he did his parents would never notice him. Never care.

So he began acting out.

It started with little things like getting detentions. Next came the fights and stealing his parents' car (though he thinks it's more _borrowing_ than stealing). Then came the DUI's and not to mention his latest crime, peeing on a cop car.

His parents had warned him about his crime sprees of course. Robert Queen specifically told his son that if he didn't get his act together that he would be cut off. Oliver knew his dad would never actually do that to him seeing as he was his only son. Though not wanting to test his patience, Oliver decided to lay low. Or as low as you can while being Oliver Queen.

He and his partner in crime, Tommy Merlyn (another trust fund baby) decided to travel all around the world. Of course that was after being kicked out of three Ivy League schools.

After being away for almost two years, the two were finally back in Starling City. Not only are they back, but have decided to open up a night club. Using their parents' money of course. Robert wasn't pleased to hear about his eldest son opening up a night club. He wanted to start preparing him to take over the family company but Oliver had made it clear to his father that he didn't want to be CEO. They fought that night. Words were thrown carelessly and threats were made.

 _"_ _God Oliver! You're almost twenty five years old! Don't you think it's time to grow up?"_

 _He scoffed, taking a step closer to his father. "Oh I've grown, Dad! I want to have this business but of course seeing as it's not what great Robert Queen has planned for his son that automatically translate to me not wanting to grow up! When are you going to understand that I don't want to be like you!? I don't want to be you, Dad."_

 _"_ _Fine Oliver. You don't want to be like me? Then don't. You can fend for yourself. I'm done being your personal bank!"_

 _Oliver paled at his words. "—Wait Dad! That's not fair! I'm your son, you can't do this to me!"_

 _Robert immediately cut him off saying, "I'm done Oliver. I'm done. You are such a disappointment."_

 _With one lasting look at his son, he stepped out of his office, leaving Oliver standing in the middle of the room, flabbergasted at what just happened._


	2. Felicity Smoak

**A/N:** So these couple of days has probably been one of the most hardest days of my life. I lost my dog two days ago and I've just been in so much pain. Still is to be honest. Knowing I needed to get my mind into a happier place, I decided to start writing this story. I hope you guys like it. It's the first story I've written in a long time so I'm sorry for any mistakes, which I'm sure there will be lots seeing as 1. English is not my first language. 2. It's currently 6am and 3. I don't have a beta. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Arrow or any of the characters being used in this story so don't sue. Okay bye.

Felicity Smoak grew up in the Sin City.

You would think that meant she had an exciting life right? After all, she does live in Viva Last Vegas, but sadly no. The most exciting about her was her mother. She was an eclectic one. The two couldn't be more different from each other. While Felicity was more on the classy, lady-like side… her mother was a free spirit.

Felicity grew up taking care of herself because her mom had worked three job. She really had no choice after Felicity's father died. She barely remembers him. She was two years old when he died. Fatal car accident. It broke her mother but she eventually stepped up because it was that same year that same year that she discovered her daughter was a genius. Literally.

So working three jobs, as extremely exhausting it was, had to be done. Mama Smoak wanted only the best for her daughter, wanted to get her into the best school.

Knowing the sacrifice her mother had made for her. Felicity worked hard in school. Sure she didn't have much of a social life but she truly didn't mind. She liked school. In fact she enjoyed it. Though sometimes she wonders what she could have been missing. The parties, pep rallies, dating, all that teenage stuff. She knew she wasn't your average teenage girl but sometimes she wished she was.

After burying herself with school work, it all eventually paid off as she got a full ride scholarship for MIT. Felicity didn't blossom until she arrived at her new school. Her brown locks was dyed blonde, making her stand out more. She got a better wardrobe and even learned how to use make up. One thing she kept though was her glasses. People have told her many times before that it gave people a hot librarian vibe, which she didn't mind at all.

Felicity also gained a lot of friends and it was great because they all shared the same thing. The love for computers.

Years of hard work finally came together when she graduated. Not only was she one of the smartest students to have graduated from MIT, but she actually already snagged interviews from Queen Consolidate, Wayne Enterprises and Palmer Technologies. She had sent her application every company she could in America of course but those three were definitely her top three. So knowing they wanted to continue on with the interviewing process meant they were impressed with her resume.

Felicity was both excited and sad about leaving Last Vegas.

She was going to miss her mother, and she hated the thought of leaving her. But it was time to move on. It was time for her to live her life.

So Felicity packed her bags and with the support of her mother, she flew to Starling City. It was soon decided that she was staying at friend's house, not that she gave her a choice. She would have happily stayed at a hotel but when she called Sara about visiting, she was so excited that she had asked her to stay at her home which Felicity was more than happy to accept.

Her first night at Starling City was supposed to be her calming her nerves and just relaxing. Perhaps catching up with her favorite shows on Netflix and with a bottle of red wine. But of course Sara had something else in mind.

"Come on Felicity! It's your first night away here in Starling City! I know we're no Vegas but I want to show you we can be just as wild."

Felicity snorted at her words. "Sara. I know Starling isn't boring. I've heard stories from you, remember? But seriously. I'm in no mood to go out tonight. I'm nervous as it is for my interview tomorrow. I just need to stay here and relax."

"PLEASE FELICITY! Please, please, please!" Sara whining, plus that puppy dog face she was doing, how could she say no?

Letting her head fall back against the couch and groaning out loud, she looked at her friend and said, "Fine. Only because you are vouching for this stupid club."

Sara smiled brightly at her friend. "Oh you are gonna love Verdant! I work there so we can get free drinks! Tonight is gonna be so much fun, yes! Now go get dressed, we leave in one hour, Smoaky." She gave her friend a wink and disappeared into her room.

"Yes.. so much fun." She murmured under her breath before getting up from the couch and going into her room.


End file.
